


Bump in the Night

by kayqin, paxton1976



Series: Inked [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Birthday, Complete, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Inked Oneshot, M/M, Oral Sex, Otabek is a tattoo artist, Trick or Treating, Yuri is a Figure Skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayqin/pseuds/kayqin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Otabek's twenty-third birthday has rolled around and Yuri tries his best to make it the greatest one yet.Awakening to kisses on his neck and chest, Otabek smiled as he stretched.  He loved waking up this way and knew there was only one who would greet him like this.“Happy birthday, Beka,” Yuri said, scooting up and dropping a kiss onto Otabek’s lips.“Thanks,” Otabek replied.Winding his arms around Yuri’s slender frame, Otabek tugged him until he was laying on top of him before kissing him senseless.  This was his second birthday they spent together and Otabek wouldn’t have it any other way.





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I _finally_ got this one done in the nick of time! I didn't think it was going to be complete today, but I stuck it out and cranked it out. This is about Otabek's second birthday with Yuri in his life. It's a slice of life oneshot, but has some points that will play out in Inked in the future. Haven't read Inked? You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945263/chapters/24356010).
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this Halloween/Otabek's birthday oneshot. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

Show kayqin your support by following her on [tumblr](http://kayqin.tumblr.com/)! Wonderful YOI art all the time!  She did a thing ;)

 

Awakening to kisses on his neck and chest, Otabek smiled as he stretched.  He loved waking up this way and knew there was only one who would greet him like this.

“Happy birthday, Beka,” Yuri said, scooting up and dropping a kiss onto Otabek’s lips.

“Thanks,” Otabek replied.

Winding his arms around Yuri’s slender frame, Otabek tugged him until he was laying on top of him before kissing him senseless.  This was his second birthday they spent together and Otabek wouldn’t have it any other way.

“So, you want to fuck me or do you want me to ride you?” Yuri asked, “Oh wait!  I have a better idea.”

“Can’t you be romantic just once?” Otabek questioned in exasperation.

Yuri grinned and decided to let his actions speak for him.  Kissing Otabek delicately, his lips lingered until kissing a line down his jawline.  He took his time, letting his lips rest on the warm spot on Otabek’s neck and the bump on his collarbone he loved so much.  It was Otabek’s day, and Yuri was going to cherish everything that had to do with him.

Yuri removed the blanket and Otabek groaned when he saw he was completely bare.  It had grown chilly early that year and they opted to wear warm pajamas to bed.  Yuri had shed his before Otabek awoke and it completely surprised him.

“Aren’t you cold?” Otabek asked, shivering when Yuri’s tongue circled his navel.

“Why would I be when I have you to keep me warm?” Yuri asked, grinning wickedly at him. 

Yuri slid down Otabek’s body until he was kneeling between his legs.  He couldn’t tell if Otabek was turned on or if it was his morning arousal, but the bulge in the front of his pajama pants made Yuri’s mouth water.  He loved everything to do with Otabek’s cock and planned to pay homage to it.

“Lift your hips,” Yuri instructed.

Pleased he followed directions, Yuri shimmied Otabek’s pants down his muscular legs before removing them.  Once Otabek’s pants were discarded, Yuri sat on the heels of his feet and stared at Otabek’s hardening cock.  It twitched to life before his very eyes, and Yuri couldn’t help but reach out to stroke it.  When his hand skimmed the length, a drawn-out hiss escaped from Otabek. 

“Like that?” Yuri asked.

“Love that,” Otabek answered.

“There’s more of where that came from,” he promised.

He took Otabek’s cock in his hand and squeezed lightly.  Otabek’s hips lifted from the bed and the moan that followed spurred Yuri on.  He gripped Otabek’s member and his hand moved of its own volition, pumping it with no particular rhythm.  By the sounds Otabek was making, it was certain he loved the attention being poured upon him.

Yuri continued his ministrations on Otabek but leaned down to take one of Otabek’s balls in his mouth.  He swirled his tongue around it, sucking gently every so often.  When Otabek’s words became feverish with lust, Yuri switched to the other one and gave it the same care as the first.  Feeling the sac tighten, Yuri let it go and covered Otabek’s cock with his mouth.

“Yura…” Otabek said, panting momentarily, “Gonna come.”

Yuri tapped Otabek’s thigh and felt his entire body tense, feeling the warm salty fluid shoot down his throat.  Otabek gripped Yuri’s head and slightly thrust in his mouth as he rode out his orgasm, grunting as each wave came over him.  Once Otabek was depleted, Yuri let the suction of his mouth go with a pop before swallowing his mouthful.

“Gotta have your birthday blowjob,” Yuri said, leaning over to kiss Otabek.

“God, I love it when you do that,” Otabek murmured, still recovering from his earth-shattering orgasm, “You just keep getting better and better.”

“So you keep saying,” he joked, “but seriously, I love making you feel good however I can.”

“You definitely succeed,” Otabek said, kissing him yet again, “How about we get some breakfast?”

“Nuh uh!” Yuri said, pushing Otabek’s shoulders back onto the mattress, “Today is your day and I’m going to wait on you.”

“Don’t you have practice today?”

“Nah,” Yuri said, waving a hand in dismissal, “I talked Yakov into giving me two days off for your birthday.”

“Why two?” Otabek asked in confusion.

“So I can recover when you fuck me senseless tonight.”

“Jesus, Yura!

 

* * *

 

After Otabek recovered from Yuri’s bluntness, he let Yuri know what he wanted for breakfast that morning.  He chose pumpkin pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs.  Yuri was thrilled it wasn’t anything intricate since he wasn’t the best cook, but he wanted to do something special for his fiancé.  He deserved it, but none more so than on his birthday.

Having only burned one pancake, Yuri was pleased with the way breakfast turned out.  He dug out a tray he hadn’t used in forever and placed Otabek’s plate on it along with a glass of juice.  Digging a dark chrysanthemum from the arrangement on the kitchen table, Yuri set it upon the tray and returned to the bedroom.

“This looks delicious, Yura,” Otabek said, rubbing his hands together, “Thank you so much.”

“Anything for my love,” he declared.

“Are you going to be like this all day?” Otabek asked.

“Pretty much,” Yuri replied, “Get used to it.”

Otabek chuckled before digging into his breakfast.  He praised Yuri about how fantastic it tasted and kissed him when he was done.  Telling Yuri he was going to head to the bathroom for a shower, Otabek smiled as Yuri left the room to take care of the dirty dishes.

He had been in the shower less than a minute when he heard the click of the door and rustling of clothing being removed.  He hadn’t anticipated Yuri joining him, but he hoped he would of his own accord.  Closing his eyes when he felt Yuri’s arms touch his back along with his soft lips, Otabek reached for one of his hands and kissed the palm.

“I’m glad you decided to join me,” Otabek confessed.

“Well, we both need showers and I love taking showers with you,” Yuri admitted.

“I love it when you take showers with me,” Otabek said, turning around when Yuri laughed.

They talked about what was on the agenda for the day in between kisses and touches.  Otabek had a client meeting him at the shop when Inked first opened.  When the woman heard it was Otabek’s birthday, she offered to schedule her session on a different day.  Otabek thought she had waited long enough for an appointment and agreed to come in for her alone.  She was touched by his willingness to accommodate her on his day.

Yuri insisted he tag along with him to the shop, informing Otabek someone had to call his clients for next week’s sessions.  Otabek didn’t argue with him since he loved Yuri’s presence in the shop.  It was fun at the shop on Otabek’s birthday.  Not only was it his birthday, but it was Halloween as well.  They decorated the space in a spooky theme, had scary songs piping through the speakers and Otabek allowed everyone to dress up.  Ash decided upon a drunk witch that year while Otabek chose Frankenstein.  It was only natural for Yuri to dress up as Frankenstein’s bride that year, declaring they were a couple so they should coordinate their costumes.  Otabek thought it adorable.

The shop was busy during the four hours they were there.  The new piercer was churning customers out left and right, only pausing to take a fifteen-minute break.  Yuri had never seen the shop so busy and was worried Otabek would insist on staying the rest of the day.  Otabek surprised him, however.  When he was finished with his client’s design, he called it a day and left the shop in Ash’s hands.

They waited in the parking lot for Otabek’s mother to drop Talya off.  She claimed she didn’t have the time for him to meet them at the house, so she stated she’d meet him at the shop.  Otabek was torn.  He wanted to show his mother how well he was doing but knew she’d find something to ridicule him about.  Trying to tamp down the disappointed anxiety building within him, Otabek laced his fingers through Yuri’s.

“What’s wrong, Beka?” Yuri asked quietly.

“Mother,” he replied, “I kinda don’t want her here, but I want to see Talya more than anything today.  I don’t want her bursting the bubble I’ve created regarding my shop.”

“This may sound mean, but who gives a fuck about what she thinks.  She didn’t see you when you were down.  She didn’t see you pick yourself up and create this,” Yuri said, gesturing toward the shop, “You’re a fucking hero, Beka.  Don’t listen to a word she says.”

“Thanks, Yura,” Otabek said, lifting Yuri’s hand and kissing the top of it.

When a familiar luxury sedan pulled into the parking lot, Otabek got out of his car and shoved his hands in his pockets.  Talya was spending the night with him and Yuri so it wouldn’t be a quick drop off.  He kept his distance while Talya and their mother unpacked his sister’s belongings from the vehicle.  Once everything had been gathered, they walked toward Otabek, his mother with a stern look on her face.

“She’s to be in bed by ten,” his mother began without greeting him, “Don’t let her have too much candy and make sure she eats dinner at a reasonable hour.”

“Yes, mother,” Otabek said tersely.

“Here,” she said, handing an envelope out to him.

Otabek took it and without further ado, she spun on her heel and returned to her vehicle.  The siblings looked at each other when she pulled away without another word.  Sighing deeply, Otabek lifted the heavy suitcase from the asphalt parking lot.

“She got you a birthday card, Beka,” Talya said.

“I see that,” Otabek said, “That was nice of her.”

“Yeah,” she said, sighing after she spoke.

“What?”

“I wish I could live with you and Yuri,” Talya professed, “It’s more fun.”

“Sorry, kiddo,” Otabek said, ruffling her hair though his heart broke for her, “Can’t help you out there but maybe you can spend the night more often.”

That cheered Talya up and they loaded the car.  Yuri climbed out of the vehicle and assisted them, but wound up dancing with Talya in the lot.  Otabek chuckled as he placed the last bag in the trunk, telling them that they were prima donnas.  When Yuri did a full curtsey, Talya giggled and followed suit.

After a stop at a nearby grocery store, they drove back to the apartment and rested for the remainder of the afternoon.  They talked about trick-or-treating downtown, and Yuri asked Talya what her costume was.  When she replied she was being him for Halloween, Yuri turned a deep shade of red.  He wondered why Otabek wanted to go through his costumes from his junior years, and now he knew.  Talya retreated to the guest room only to reappear with a billowy costume he wore when he was eleven. 

“Well, they say that imitation is the best form of flattery, but it’s kinda embarrassing having a carbon copy of myself,” Yuri whispered to Otabek.

“Consider her your younger twin for the evening,” Otabek muttered, kissing Yuri’s cheek when he groaned.

“I’m going to look great!” Talya exclaimed.

“Yes, you are,” Yuri agreed, “but you’re missing something.”

“What?”

“Your gold medal,” he replied.

“No!” Otabek interjected, “She’s going to lose it.”

“I will not!” Talya harrumphed. 

“If she does, I’ll just order another one,” Yuri said.

They continued to argue about the medal for another hour until Otabek realized he wasn’t going to win.  He made Talya promise to be especially careful with it and if she lost it, there would be hell to pay.  Yuri tried to ease her fears that Otabek bestowed upon her, but Talya didn’t seem too concerned.

Once the issue with the medal was resolved, Yuri suggested they order a plethora of pizza to last a few days.  Even though Otabek’s mother warned him before of what constituted a healthy meal, he chose to let his sister live a little and agreed to pizza.  Their decision made Talya extraordinarily happy. 

While they were waiting for the delivery, Yuri shoved all the furniture against the walls and turned his audio receiver on.  He hooked up his phone to the auxiliary cord and selected a playlist both he and Otabek loved.  Turning up the volume, Yuri dragged the siblings into the middle of the room and began dancing, urging them to join.  He knew Otabek had two left feet and wasn’t very coordinated, but Yuri wanted to spend this time with him regardless.  Placing his hands on Otabek’s shoulders, Yuri pressed himself against his body.

“Don’t look at your feet, look at me,” Yuri said, smiling softly at him, “Move whatever way you want to go.  I’ll follow.”

Yuri was true to his word and Otabek found himself having the time of his life.  He had never dated anyone as versed in dance as Yuri was, and he was relieved that he actually considered trying it.  He considered himself an awful dancer, but with Yuri it seemed they had been dancing together forever.

“I’m actually doing this,” Otabek said, grinning happily at him.

“Of course you are,” Yuri agreed, “You’ve got the rhythm, Beka.  You just needed someone to meet you where you are.  You’re doing great!”

He and Yuri danced for a couple other songs until Talya cut in, wanting to dance with her brother.  Yuri directed them so they wouldn’t collide, urging Talya to flow with Otabek’s movements.  She did so effortlessly and Yuri knew her ballet lessons had allowed her to do so.  Watching Otabek dance and the happiness on his face was one of the best things Yuri had ever seen in his life.  While he wanted to watch the siblings dance until the wee hours of the morning, he promised to save a dance for Talya before they had to get ready to go out for the night.

“May I cut in?” Yuri asked Otabek, bowing deeply.

Talya giggled when Yuri took her hand and spun her in a circle as they made their way to the middle of the room.  The dance was energetic yet fun, daring yet bubbly.  Their movements were perfectly in sync and Otabek could tell they were enjoying themselves. 

He continued to let them dance but remembered the card his mother gave him.  Sorting through the pile of mail they brought in, Otabek found the card and tore it open.  He read it quickly and his spirits wilted, but he knew better than to expect an outpouring of love from his parents. 

“Hey.”

Otabek looked up and saw Yuri watching him, his brows furrowed in concern.  Talya was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear her singing from the hallway.  Sighing deeply, Otabek handed Yuri the card his mother gave him.

“’Happy birthday,’” he read, “’Hope your day is blessed.  Mother.’  Who in the hell gives this to their child?”

“That would be my mother,” Otabek replied, giving him a sad, lopsided smile.

“This is bullshit,” Yuri muttered, “If my parents were still around, they’d adopt you but only as an in-law basis.  I still want to be able to fuck you.”

“Why in the hell is your mind even going to that?” Otabek asked, shaking his head, “But for it’s worth, thanks, Yura.  It means a lot to me.”

Pulling on the loops of Yuri’s shorts, Otabek tugged him closer and situated him between his legs.  He waited for Yuri to bend over before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, lingering until they heard a cough behind them.  Smiling against Otabek’s lips, Yuri broke the kiss and backed up.

“Beka, can you do my hair like Yuri’s?” Talya asked.

“Sure, kiddo,” Otabek answered.

Yuri watched Otabek and Talya interact before going to the bedroom to get ready.  He felt bad that the only family they had was each other, but he strived to change that.  He was already integrated into their lives like he had never been with anyone before, but he wanted to take it a step further.  He just hoped his plan panned out.

“Here’s hoping,” Yuri said to his reflection, checking the time on his phone before getting changing.

 

* * *

 

“What on earth made you think the bride of Frankenstein had three-inched heeled boots?  Did you think walking around downtown was going to be easy in them?” Otabek asked, readjusting Yuri so he wouldn’t fall off his back.

“I didn’t get that far,” Yuri whined, flexing his sore feet in his boots.

“That’s apparent,” Otabek muttered.

“You two are funny,” Talya chimed in before giggling.

Otabek paused at the front door and looked at his sister, smirking at her.  Yuri had been on the verge of flamboyant early on, not letting Otabek a foot away from him while touching him the entire time.  He played the part of Frankenstein’s bride to perfection.

Well, almost to perfection.

“I told you she didn’t have boots and fishnet stockings,” Otabek said as he unlocked the door.

“I made it my own, ok?” Yuri growled in annoyance, glaring at Otabek when he dumped him on the couch, “Thanks, asshole.”

“Anytime, dickhead.”

“Language!” Talya yelled.

“It’s after ten, so quiet down,” Otabek said, clamping his hand over Talya’s mouth before looking at Yuri, “and this is your fault.  You’re the one that wanted to vamp up the bride, so I don’t want to hear you bitch.”

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday,” Yuri said, sticking his tongue out.

“Hey, don’t stick it…” Otabek began before looking down at his sister, “Well, you know.”

Yuri grinned wickedly and nodded, his eyes dancing mischievously.  There was so much unspoken between their locked gazes, the promise of more for later.  It made Otabek want to call it a night right then and there, eager for what the darkness held.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he went to answer it. He wondered who could be visiting at this time of night and the apartment didn’t allow trick-or-treating.  Thinking about it, he was flabbergasted when he opened the door.

“Trick or treat?” Yuuri said.

“Happy birthday!” Viktor exclaimed, ignoring his husband’s pleas to quiet down.

“I have pizza and thank you so much,” Otabek said, shaking their hands as he ushered them inside.

They were chatting about what brought Viktor and Yuuri to town when they heard a thud in the living room.  Looking over, Otabek saw his sister on the floor, having fallen off the couch passed out.  He was concerned she was unconscious, but amused at the reason why.

“Come on, Talya,” Otabek said quietly when he took her in his arms, patting her cheek lightly, “Someone wants to meet you.”

Talya’s eyes fluttered open and focused on her surroundings.  Otabek smiled down at her and talked to her softly, asking if she was alright.  When her eyes widened yet again, Otabek looked up and saw Viktor leaning over them.

“Everything okay?” Viktor asked.

“That’s…that’s…” Talya said, beginning to hyperventilate, “That’s Viktor Nikiforov!”

Otabek covered Talya’s mouth before she could scream, but didn’t stop her from bolting up and cracking the bottom of his chin with her head.  He saw stars but wasn’t mad at his sister.  She was in the presence of a living legend, in the same room as her idol.  He remembered how awestruck he was when he met Viktor and Yuuri, but it passed quickly when he learned what wonderful people they were.

“Hi Talya,” Viktor said, taking her hand and helping her up.

“Viktor Nikiforov is touching my hand!” she squealed.

“Chill, kid,” Otabek said, turning to their guests, “Have a seat.  Can I get you something to drink?  The offer for pizza still stands.”

“Pizza would be great,” Yuuri said, “I hope we aren’t here too late.  We were in town and wanted to visit.  When Yuri told us it was your birthday, we knew we had to drop by.  This is for you, by the way.”

Otabek took the slim wrapped box and thanked them.  Tearing into the paper, Otabek was touched when he saw a genuine crystal triple picture frame.  He had meant to buy some to hold Talya’s and Yuri’s picture, and he wanted one with all three of them as well.  Now he had the perfect opportunity to do so.

“Yuri mentioned you wanted to put some pictures in your shop,” Viktor said, “Yuuri picked it out.”

“Thank you so much,” Otabek said, looking up from the box and smiling at them, “This means a lot to me.”

He chatted with their guests until Yuri came out of the shower.  After pleasantries were exchanged, the conversation shifted to Talya’s season and the routines she had choreographed.  When Viktor mentioned he’d love to see it on the ice the next day, Otabek thought Talya was going to melt into a puddle.

“Talya.exe has failed,” Otabek teased when Talya fell silent with shock, “I think that’s a great idea.”

“I can give you some pointers if you like,” Viktor offered.

“That would be great!” she shrieked, “Yuri has helped me streamline it and my instructor is really happy with it.  She says I have an unfair advantage but use it to the best of my ability.”

“She’s right, you know,” Yuuri said, smiling softly at her, “Well, it’s getting late and we don’t want to keep you much longer.”

After goodbyes and hugs all around, Otabek helped Talya ready for bed once Viktor and Yuuri left.  She was on cloud nine since she got autographs and pictures from Yuuri and Viktor both, and she couldn’t wait to show her skating class.  When she asked if she could print them out for her room, Otabek said they’d do it first thing in the morning.

Talya fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow, leaving Yuri and Otabek alone at last.  He wouldn’t have traded the day for anything, but Otabek missed having time to Yuri just for themselves.  Walking over to Yuri, he helped him off the couch and held him close.

“Thank you,” he said, hugging Yuri tightly.

“For what?” Yuri asked.

“For today.  It was perfect,” Otabek answered.

“We didn’t do much.”

“Which is why it was perfect.  You’ve become my family, Yura.  You made today so special and I’ll never be able to repay you,” Otabek confessed.

“I want to make every day special for you, Beka,” Yuri admitted, “I want you to realize you have a family.  You have my family and me.  Yuuri and Viktor welcome you with open arms.”

“I saw that.  I am so touched they visited,” he said, “That meant so much to me.”

“Well, you are kinda going to be marrying them,” Yuri mumbled, picking at a loose thread on the bottom of his pajama shirt, “They are my unofficial dads, you know.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard that,” Otabek said, chuckling, “Ready for bed?”

“Soon.”

Yuri shifted his hips until they bumped up against Otabek’s, feeling the hardness growing in his jeans.  He loved turning Otabek on and was always impressed by how quickly he responded.  Deciding it was time for Otabek’s real gift, Yuri took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

“How about the present I’ve wanted to give you all day?” Yuri asked, smiling softly.

“I like the way you think, Plisetsky.”

“Hey, Beka?” Yuri asked, turning and stopping in front of him.

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday.”


End file.
